Secret documents.
Secret documents. is the main quest in Beijing, you need to finish it to obtain Wang Li There are four locations where you should complete jobs. Completing the quest gives a 10 gold and 1350 experience bonus. Uncle says: * Keep an eye on the secret documents so they don’t get access to them! Military Academy ;Offer girls some drinks :Cost: 5x7 energy :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x650 experience, 5x4 coins mojo ;Ugh, you are such freaks! Throw a bottle at them! :Cost: 4x2 energy, 4x Panties :Rewards: 4x150 bucks, 4x700 experience, 4x20 coins mojo ;An agent is being taught how to seduce :Cost: 6x7 energy :Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x750 experience, 6x4 coins mojo ;You’ll be a sitting duck for her :Cost: 6x8 energy :Rewards: 6x250 bucks, 6x800 experience, 6x4 coins mojo ;An agent will be assigned to you. :Cost: 4x2 energy, 4x Bra, 4x Condom :Rewards: 4x150 bucks, 4x900 experience, 4x40 coins mojo Which gives a total of :Cost: 141 energy, 4x Bra, 4x Condom, 4x Panties :Rewards: 3750 bucks, 17950 experience, 308 coins mojo Night club ;There was a gift for you in the club :Cost: 7x5 energy :Rewards: 7x150 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x4 coins mojo ;Pull out the bottle out of her ass :Cost: 5x6 energy :Rewards: 5x190 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x4 coins mojo ;Hey, what is she reaching for? :Cost: 5x8 energy :Rewards: 5x120 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x4 coins mojo ;You’re a pitiful boozer! :Cost: 5x8 energy :Rewards: 5x85 bucks, 5x1250 experience, 5x4 coins mojo ;Fuck, she was trying to rob you! :Cost: 4x3 energy, 4x Panties, 4x Bra, 4x Whip :Rewards: 4x85 bucks, 4x1250 experience, 4x100 coins mojo Which gives a total of :Cost: 157 energy, 4x Panties, 4x Bra, 4x Whip :Rewards: 3365 bucks, 28500 experience, 488 coins mojo Hotel ;Wake up, boozer :Cost: 5x7 energy :Rewards: 5x110 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x4 coins mojo ;So, will you fuck her? :Cost: 5x7 energy :Rewards: 5x120 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x4 coins mojo ;Fall asleep :Cost: 4x6 energy :Rewards: 4x90 bucks, 4x1000 experience, 4x4 coins mojo ;Catch the thief! :Cost: 4x3 energy, 4x Condom, 4x Collar, 4x Whip :Rewards: 4x110 bucks, 4x1000 experience, 4x100 coins mojo ;Take documents from her. :Cost: 5x6 energy :Rewards: 5x110 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x4 coins mojo Which gives a total of :Cost: 136 energy, 4x Condom, 4x Collar, 4x Whip :Rewards: 2500 bucks, 21750 experience, 476 coins mojo Ministry of Defense ;Listen to her justifying herself :Cost: 5x3 energy, 5x Panties, 5x Condom :Rewards: 5x125 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x40 coins mojo ;Undress the babes :Cost: 5x8 energy :Rewards: 5x110 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x4 coins mojo, 1 random collectible ;Fuck them in the asses. :Cost: 4x3 energy, 4x Bra, 4x Condom, 4x Whip :Rewards: 4x250 bucks, 4x1000 experience, 4x100 coins mojo ;Give them the secret documents :Cost: 7x9 energy :Rewards: 7x150 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x4 coins mojo ;It seems that she’s fallen in love with you :Cost: 5x9 energy :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x4 coins mojo Which gives a total of :Cost: 175 energy, 9x Condom, 5x Panties, 4x Bra, 4x Whip :Rewards: 3975 bucks, 26000 experience, 668 coins mojo, 1 random collectible Finishing the quest gives 1350 experience, 10 gold, Wang Li, so we have a grand total of :Cost: 609 energy, 17x Condom, 13x Panties, 12x Bra, 12x Whip, 4x Collar :Rewards: 13590 bucks, 95550 experience, 1940 coins mojo, 10 gold, Wang Li, 1 random collectible Note that it isn't the Collar, but the Whip which is the rare drop. Category:Quests Category:Beijing